ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Don Greenberg
Donald "Don" Greenberg is a visual effects compositor and visual effects editor who worked for The Post Group on Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Voyager. During his time on Star Trek, he earned four Emmy Award nominations and two wins for Outstanding Achievement in Special Visual Effects for the following episodes: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Robert Legato, Gary Hutzel, Steve Price, Erik Nash, Don Lee, and Michael Okuda * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Gary Hutzel, Robert Legato, David Takemura, Michael Okuda, Erik Nash, Steve Price, Syd Dutton, Robert Stromberg, Bill Taylor, and Don Lee * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, David Stipes, Michaek Backauskas, Joe Bauer, Edward L. Williams, Scott Rader, Adam Howard, Don Lee, Robert Stromberg, John F.K. Parenteau, Joshua D. Rose, and Joshua Cushner * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Mitch Suskin, Arthur J. Codron, Eric Chauvin, Rob Bonchune, John Allardice, Gregory Rainoff, Ron Thornton, John Teska, Dan Curry, and Sherry Hitch * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Gary Hutzel, David Stipes, Adam Buckner, Arthur J. Codron, Judy Elkins, Gary Monak, Paul Maples, Steve Fong, Paul Hill, Davy Nethercutt, Kevin Bouchez, Gregory Rainoff, Adam Howard, Larry Younger, Sherry Hitch, Rob Bonchune, and David Lombardi * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, Mitch Suskin, Elizabeth Castro, Arthur J. Codron, Paul Hill, Gregory Rainoff, Rob Bonchune, Adam Lebowitz, and John Teska In addition, Greenberg won an International Monitor Award in for Film Originated Television Series - Electronic Visual Effects for the episode which he shared with David Stipes, Dan Curry, Adam Buckner, Steve Fong, Kevin Bouchez, and Davy Nethercutt. Beside his work on Star Trek, he won an Emmy Award in 2000 for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series for The X-Files episode "First Person Shooter", shared with Bill Millar, Deena Burkett, Jeff Zaman, and Steven J. Scott and received nominations in 2000 for The X-Files episode "Rush", shared with Bill Millar and Deena Burkett, and in 2004 for the Angels in America episode "Perestroika", shared with Stefano Trivelli, Lawrence Littleton, Michele Moen, and Gregory Jein. Throughout his career as visual and digital effects compositor, Greenberg has worked for companies such as Digital Magic, R!ot, Pacific Title, SPI, Rhythm & Hues, and Hydraulx on projects including the television series Freddy's Nightmares (1989), Dark Shadows (1991), Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Legend (1995), Dark Skies (1996), VR.5 (1995-1997), The X-Files (1998-2000), Dark Angel (2000), The Tick (2001-2002), and Smallville (2001-2002). Greenberg's film credits include the television movie Knight Rider 2000 (1991, with David E. Duncan), the science fiction sequel Philadelphia Experiment II (1993, with Janet Muswell and Adam Howard), the television movie Alien Nation: Dark Horizon (1994, with Adam Howard, Stephen Lebed, Bill Millar, and Jeff Zaman), the comedy Money Talks (1997), the fantasy comedy Monkeybone (2001), the science fiction film The One (2001), the horror film Queen of the Damned (2002), the fantasy films The Scorpion King (2002) and The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003), 's crime thriller Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003), the comic adaptations Spider-Man 2 (2004), Catwoman (2004), Fantastic Four (2005), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007), and X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), 's science fiction remake War of the Worlds (2005), the science fiction sequel AVPR: Aliens vs Predator - Requiem (2007), the mystery film The X Files: I Want to Believe (2008), the action drama 2012 (2009), the remake The A-Team (2010), and the science fiction thriller Skyline (2010). Star Trek episodes (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** - Lead Compositor (uncredited, Season 3) ** - Lead Compositor (uncredited) ** - Lead Compositor (uncredited, Season 7) ** - Lead Compositor (uncredited) ** - Lead Compositor (uncredited) ** - Lead Compositor (uncredited) ** - Lead Compositor (uncredited) ** - Lead Compositor (uncredited) ** - Lead Compositor (uncredited) ** - Lead Compositor (uncredited) ** - Lead Compositor (uncredited) ** - Lead Compositor (uncredited) ** - Lead Compositor (uncredited) ** - Lead Compositor (uncredited) ** - Lead Compositor (uncredited) External link * Greenberg, Don Greenberg, Don Greenberg, Don